


Watching Birds

by goldtitaniumman



Series: Barca and Pietros Prompts [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bird Watching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman/pseuds/goldtitaniumman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietros starts a club at school and Barca joins.<br/>Prompt: "I started a bird watching club at school and you are the only one that showed  up now I love you au".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Birds

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://goldtitaniumman.tumblr.com/)

"Did you see the new kid hanging posters this morning?"

Barca's attention is immediately peaked by the mention of Pietros, the newest, and definitely the most notable addition to their small high school. He doesn't recognize the voice of the student speaking behind him, but he tries to drown out the other chatter going on in the crowded cafeteria and focus on the kid's words. 

He misses what the kid's friend says in response but he does catch the end of the reply. "-some gay ass bird watching club. How lame is that?"

Barca grits his teeth to stop himself from reacting. He really doesn't need another suspension for fighting on his already spotty record. Although this would be his first fight in defense of someone else, he doubts Principal Oenomaus would see that as a step in the right direction- the man's not exactly known for his kind and understanding nature.

To keep himself on the wrestling mat and not forced to stay at home with parent -truly the worst part of being suspended- he ignores the kid's comment and just focuses on the new information. 

A Bird watching club. Barca's not a big fan of birds in general; his ex boyfriend had a parrot that always seemed to interrupt them just when things were getting interesting, but he thinks he can make an exception for Pietros. 

He makes a mental note to check the hallways for the aforementioned posters, then turns his focus back on his friends and their discussion about their upcoming tournament. 

Wrestling wasn't always the most popular sport at their school, but the first year Barca entered high school there was a notable shift. He doesn't know what things were like for fighters before, but once they started winning more than the famed football team, people took notice. Two years later and their line up is better than ever. He wants to take all of the credit for their rise in popularity, but honestly he just had a really good group of juniors alongside him that first year. Now they're more than just people who joined the same sport, they're a brotherhood and at the top of food chain. 

Pietros on the other hand hasn't really made much an impact in his month at school. He's quiet and keeps to himself, that's why Barca figures that he'd get more results by meeting him on his level instead of trying to drag Pietros into the loud insanity that is his group of friends. 

  __

Pietros isn't surprised by the fact that no one showed up to his club's first meeting, but that doesn't stop him from being disappointed. 

Oenomaus, his foster father and the principle of his new school, had convinced him that forming a club would be a great way to meet ‘like minded’ friends. Obviously he was wrong. 

He checks the time on his phone once more before standing and beginning to pack his things away. He'd optimistically gotten five pairs of binoculars and double that amount of bird watching books in the hope that enough people would join that they could pair up. 

So much for that. At least for once in his life he knows that when he gets home he can expect a comforting hug from his foster mom and possibly cookies. 

He is just about to put the last book back in its box when the door to the classroom he'd booked for the meeting bursts open and a sweat drenched kid comes running in. 

"Oh, good you're still here," Barca says, panting slightly, "I thought the meeting would be over by now." 

"You're here for the bird watching club?" Pietros asks with disbelief. He may have only been going to this school for a few weeks, but even he recognizes Barca. He's seen him in the hallways many times surrounded by groups of people, and once at a wrestling match that Oenomaus had brought him to. He looked gorgeous every time. Including now.

"Yeah, I messed up and remembered the time wrong, sorry." Barca surveys the room before his eyes land back on Pietros’. "Is everyone else gone or..."

Pietros looks away, embarrassed. "You're the only one that showed up."

Instead of laughing like Pietros thought, Barca smiles. "So it's just me and you?" 

"Yeah," he replies shyly, unsure of what the smile means.

"Awesome," Barca answers, grinning, "let's go look at some birds."


End file.
